creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SmileWhileUCan
I was looking back, and then I thought of this story my cousin always told me. She said it was called rotten or some shit. It was a creepypasta that I think she made, It made me piss myself. She wrote it down and sent me it so here it is. So, I was born in the countryside, and only recently moved to the city to start my job as a chef. One day I got a call from the hospital, it said my mother was in critical condition and that I should get there as soon as possible, due to her probably not going to make it, So as such was said, I took a break from work and headed to the hospital. When I got there they stared at me curiously as I asked them about which room my mother was in and said "I'm sorry but, We haven't had a patient by the name of Mia Trest for five months." which shocked me. "Then who called me?" They simply shrugged and suggest a prank call possibly. honestly, I was mad and confused but since I was in the area I decided to visit my mom. When I got to our house, I spotted my father's old car that my mother could never bring herself to get rid of, as I walked past it, I ran my hand down it. She still kept it clean like she was expecting Father to come back and drive her around town again. but it wasn't as clean as usual, which was weird, but then again mother is getting old. I pulled out my keys after heading to the door and opened it. as I twisted the door handle and opened the house door, a foul smell entered my nose, not the usual smell of roses and cherry blossoms. I was shocked, No, Shocked was an understatement, The scent was so foul, I began to hold back gags as I walked in. "M-Mom?" I called out. "Yes, honey?" Her sweet voice called out, I sighed in relief. "Why does it smell in here?" I asked and walked into the living room, only to see no one there. "Oh, I was just making some food that turned out wrong." She said and chuckled. "Where are you, mom?" I called out. "Oh, I'm in the bathroom hun, Actually. I need some help." She said, I was worried and shocked and ran upstairs into the bathroom, The foul stench hit me harder than a truck. It had become significantly harder to hold back gags. "M-Mom I'm coming in," I said with a stutter as I put my hand over my mouth and opened the door with the other. "Alright." She said. I fully opened the door and dropped my hand at what I saw, My mother was in the bathtub, Her water wasn't see through anymore, it was a dirty red. My mother looked to be rotten and...wrinkly like she had been in the tub forever. "M-Mom?" I managed to stutter but got no reply. I through up as I saw something crawl out of her empty eye socket and ran out of the bathroom, I got into the kitchen and then to the front door, On the door written in crimson said. 'Rotten skin makes the best soup.' I quickly went to open the door only to have no avail. "Whats wrong sonny?" Someone asked. "YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" I yelled. Having no other way out I take a chair and slam the window before jumping out and locking myself in the car. I called the police and sat back crying. The police, Only one woman came and asked me the problem, I explained how my mother was in the bathtub dead and how when I tried running out of the house there was writing on the door. She simply chuckled and ruffled my hair like I was a child. "W-what?" I stuttered out. "But can't you agree?" She asked I raised my eyebrow. "Rotten skin makes the best soup." She said. How did she know this!? She didn't even read the writing, I walked back and dashed into my car before driving away. I didn't know what to do, So I drove to the local library and hid. I'm scared, I went on the computer, so I'm writing this, hopefully, someone will find it and not go what I went through. SmileWhileUCan (talk)Haru